21st century fairytales
by MoisMo-IsTheMadHatter
Summary: Cinderella and Rapunzel are sister's of the father that got kidnapped by Little Red and Ariel, read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In a tall New York sky scraper sat a man who was younger than most would expect. He had short dark brown hair that fell into his eyes and a goatee. He leaned back in his chair and after a moment pressed a button to call his secretary "Arora, Will you send the Red in?"

The woman nodded to herself as she said through the speaker "They'll be there momentarily." She got up, and went to the over-sized door, opening it where two girls sat waiting "Mr. Rider is waiting for you, Red."

One of the girls had brown hair and a blank look in her dark eyes. She wore a light brown steam-punk corset with a mocha brown belt and an off white skirt with the same colored shorts under it, around her waist was a small pouch, and she had knee high boots, but the most noticeable part of her appearance was the blood red hood she wore. She got up "Ariel, come on."

The other girl got up, she had beautiful bright red hair and hazel eyes. Oh her head was a baby blue knitted hat and she wore "Nerd" glasses. For clothing she had a blue dress, the top mostly covered by a dark purple jacket under her dress she wore black leggings and cute black boots.

The two girls walked into the office and the man smiled lightly "Long time no see?"

The dark haired girl sighed lightly "What do you want Eugene?"

He gave her an odd look "How do you know that name?"

She smirked lightly "I make it a habit to know my clients."

He frowned lightly then looked at the redhead "And who might you be?"

Ariel rose an eyebrow and looked at him as if he were a moron "I'm A-" she got cut off by a glare from Red.

"It's not important. You said you had a job, what is it?"

The man sighed lightly and put his feet on his desk "Man, Red, you're so boring. If you want to know so badly, here." He pulled a vanilla and set it on the table.

Ariel grabbed it and her eyes got wide "What?!"

Red looked at her and sighed taking the folder from her "Mr. Morse? The?"

Eugene nodded "He's got something of mine and I want it back."

"So you want us to bring you a whole man, completely unharmed? Instead of… You know the item?" Ariel said as if he were an idiot.

The man nodded "Exactly."

Red looked up from the folder "What is it?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, just bring him here and you'll get you're reward."

Ariel looked like she'd been about to say something else when Red grabbed her arm and said "Let's go." Pulling her out of the room and to the elevator before Red said somewhat irritated "This is why you failed the test, you're never going to become one of us if you don't do what I tell you. What's the first rule?"

Ariel pouted lightly and said "No telling people who we are."

"Number two?"

"Don't ask questions…"

Red nodded "They're the most important rules, in any order, no matter what."

Ariel sighed lightly with a little nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A knock was heard at the door and a somewhat over-sized businessman looked up from his paperwork, before saying slowly "Come in…"

The door opened slowly just enough for Red walked in "Hello, Mr. Morse."

The man rose an eyebrow "Who might you be?"

Red glanced at the door and Ariel came in "We came to fetch you for Mr. Rider."

The man's eyes went wide "How could he know?!"

The dark haired girl sighed with her eyes closed and got straight to business "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Ariel glanced at Red a somewhat fearful glint in her eyes, Red was part of an organization called Fatal Ruminants, it was a place normal people didn't know about. Simply put it was a place for assassins to gather intel, to get jobs, they also got ranked, the higher the rank, the better the jobs. But the higher the rank, it tended to be the less moral standards they had. Red was number one in the charts, She never failed a job, and it never seemed as if she'd had any trouble, even on jobs that other's had died during.

No one knew much about her, only that touching her blood colored hood was a death-wish and she wouldn't think twice about it, she cared little to none about anyone, save Ariel, and she never smiled… Ever.

The man didn't know this thought, so he glared at her and said "Get out. Before I call security."

Red sighed and opened the door "You mean them?" on the other side of the door were at least nineteen men in suits, sliced up like animals "You should higher better men." Her face completely void of emotion.

Mr. Morse looked like he was about to throw up when Ariel snapped "Don't even."

This is when the unexpected happened, the Morse girls walked in, and dropped everything at the sight of the dead men. The elder of the two let out a horrified scream and her sister's face went white. Behind them were their personal guards, both handsome men, the one behind the younger sister's thoughts were as fast as Red's and the both had a gun pulled on each other.

Ariel's eyes widened at the other guard, he had dark hair and dreamy blue eyes. She quickly tucked her hair behind her ear before realizing what was actually going on.

"Who are you?" The one with the gun asked.

"People." Red answered.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her "RED!?"

She just looked at him blankly, giving nothing away.

Ariel stepped in between them and looked at Red "Do you know him?! I thought you said you didn't have any outside connections!"

Red looked at her and said with the tiniest of smirks "Dear, lying is in our job description." The looked at the male again "Wolf, long time no see."

His face got a dark look "Don't call me that."

Red seemed to be trying not to smile "Or what? You going to shoot me?"

After a moment the man, Wolf, put his gun away "Fine, I won't shoot, now what are you here for?"

Ariel glanced at the silent guard before saying "Job."

Wolf rose an eyebrow "Job? A job that includes killing every man in sight?"

Red looked at her apprentice with a glare before saying loud enough for Mr. Morse to hear as she looked at the sisters "Come on out, I'd rather not kill more today, it's such a hassle."

The businessman came out "Fine, just don't hurt my daughters…"

Red nodded slightly "Tell 'em to let us out." And moved her gun slightly so it was aimed at the elder sister's head.

He looked at the guards as if to say 'Stop them!' and both pulled their guns only to get a shot inches away from their heads. Red's gun was pointed at Wolf and Ariel's at the other guard.

Both their eyes were wide and Red said "Don't be stupid." And pushed the large man forward, out the door and said before she disappeared into the elevator "Later Wolfie."

Ariel said, as the doors closed, looking at the dark haired man "Sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sisters looked at their guards "Damian! Eric! We have to get dad!"

The guys sighed and Damian (Wolf) tried to explain "Cindy, Rapunzel, we can't just go after him."

Rapunzel crossed her arms, her blond hair reached down her back and her bright, innocent blue eyes held a glare "Why not?"

Damian groaned and ruffled his brown hair "Rep, you don't know Red…"

Cindy, the elder sister, who had short blond hair and dark blue eyes all but ordered, almost seeming to shake from what had transpired "Then explain."

Damian sighed before explaining "It's personal… but… Me and Red… We grew up together, she was always the ruff-and-tumble girl who, if she caught anyone getting bullied, she's started beating people up…"

Rapunzel frowned "But I thought you grew up in a foster home?"

He nodded "I did, I we in when I was six, she when she was… Five? I think? We got there days apart, and on her first day she ended up punching the biggest bully we had, in the face."

Cindy's eyes got wide "Why?"

He smirked lightly "The cape. He touched it."

The sister's looked at each other "Really?!"

He nodded, then finally the bark haired man spoke "So she went from violent to… This?"

Damian shrugged "I guess…"

**The Elevator**

Red looked at Ariel and asked trying not to look confused, but somewhat failing as the elevator music played around the assassins and Mr. Morse "Sorry?"

Ariel pouted lightly and her face turned pink "What? He was cute… Besides, look who's talking!"

Red rose an eyebrow "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ariel rose an eyebrow "What do I mean? You've never called anyone by a nick name… Ever! And all of a sudden you start calling some guy 'Wolfie'!? I mean come on."

Red's face lit up "I knew him a long time ago…"

Ariel sighed lightly "I thought you didn't have outside connections…"

Red looked at her with a murderous glare "I don't."

Ariel nodded, she was completely unconvinced, but she didn't want to push Red if she didn't have to.

Just then the elevator reached the Lobby and Red grabbed Mr. Morse with an iron grip and lead him out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Red and Ariel soon found themselves waiting for their employer to let them in. When his blonde secretary, Aurora, dressed in pink walked in and said "Mr. Rider will see you now."

Red looked at Mr. Morse as if daring him to do something stupid before he got up and walked in the room ahead of the girls.

Ariel and Red followed after him.

Mr. Rider pointed to one of the seats in front of him "Sit… Please."

Mr. Morse slowly sat down giving Red and Ariel weary looks. Red shut the door and leaned against the door frame, while Ariel sat on the floor with a small sketch book and started sketching.

"First off, Red, any trouble?"

Red looked at Mr. Rider and asked "Is their ever any?"

Ariel looked at her slightly confused at her expressionless face "Bu-"

As Ariel went to point out… Everything, Red gave her a death glare and she instantly shut up.

He looked between he two and asked "Is this something I should know?"

Red shook her head "No, now get the information you need. I have places to go and things to do."

Quietly, so much so, no one heard Ariel muttered "Like go see the guard…"

Mr. Rider looked between then for a moment before pointing to the door "Out please."

Red rose an eyebrow and said with sarcasm lacing her voice "Oh, I suddenly feel you don't trust me."

He simply looked at her and said "You're a missionary backslash assassin backslash anything else you have to be, of course I don't trust you."

Ariel got up "It makes sense." And walked out, Red following her.

"Call me when you need us again." Was the last thing Red said before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one's so short, I'll make it up to you... Possibly... DONT JUDGE! :P Jk :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Damian and Eric found themselves sitting in their room, attached to the sisters Rapunzel and Cindy.

"So you knew her?"

Damian groaned "Yes, Eric. Would you like me to explain again, but include the nonexistent details about what we did on Friday nights?"

Eric smirked lightly "Oh would you?"

Damian frowned "No, it's for me to know and you not to."

Rapunzel and her sister knocked one their room and Eric quickly opened it "Yes? Is something wrong?"

Cindy nodded "Yea, our fathers gone and you two are just sitting around."

Damian sighed at the duo "It's not like we can go after him."

Rapunzel instantly asked in an ordering tone "Why not?"

He frowned "Because there from this organization called Fatal Ruminants, from what I've heard it's an elite mercenary guild."

The sisters looked at each other confused for a moment before Eric explained so they could understand "Basically, if we just rush in there we're dead, we have to think."

Cindy huffed at him "Then think! Our father hired you to-"

"Protect you, you're alive, you're not hurt in anyway, and we will do what we can, but we aren't recklessly going to put you two in danger." Damian interrupted.

Rapunzel glared at him determinedly.

The door opened back up and Mr. Rider came out, he wiped his knuckles off with a white handkerchief making it turn pink with blood "I need you to go to _that_ place…"

Red looked up at him with an almost confused look "You don't mean…"

He nodded "The item in question was placed there for protection."

Red let out a soft snicker "Well at least he was thorough…"

Mr. Rider nodded "Yea, well he also said that we wouldn't be getting it back he's sold it and the byer's planning to get it tomorrow night."

Red nodded "You'll have it in the morning, once you tell me what it is."

He sighed "It's a violin, I need it back as soon as possible, understand?"

Red nodded "Got it." Then got up and left, Ariel following her.


End file.
